


They Deserve it

by BlackyLumia



Series: Fuera de Circulos [2]
Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Genre: F/F, False Memories, False Rape, Hagamos que sufran, Multi, Other, Rape accusation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Venganza, Villain OC - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackyLumia/pseuds/BlackyLumia
Summary: La familia Futaba disfrutaba mucho de su vida, siendo nauseabundamente perfectos, aun ignorando que Sana se había ido a un lugar mas seguro donde ellos solo intervenían en sus pesadillasPero eso se acaboDespués de haber compartido sus memorias con Sana, la Puella Magi Mira esta dispuesta a hacerles pagar lo que hicieronSu vida perfecta esta a punto de ser quebrada de la manera mas apropiada por lo que han hechoSe lo merecen
Relationships: Futaba Sana & Tamaki Iroha, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Series: Fuera de Circulos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501034
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. Encuentros

**Author's Note:**

> No habrá violaciones aquí, solo mención de una falsa acusación de violación  
> Ya están advertidos

“A partir de este día ya no te consideraremos parte de esta familia”  
Las palabras de su padrastro retumbaban en la habitación oscura  
Eran palabras horribles, pero no es que fueran duras o con falta de sentimiento, lo eran, pero también era algo que muy en el fondo su decisión no era de extrañarse  
Pero eso no la confortaba, todo lo contrario, la hacía sentir pequeña, la hacía sentir con ganas de llorar, con el sentimiento de no tener un lugar a donde pertenecer  
Y entonces abrió los ojos  
-¿Sana?  
-Ah, Manaka  
-¿Te quedaste dormida? –Preguntó sorprendida la cocinera  
-Iroha y yo vimos la película de Mr. Purrs-a-lot anoche y se nos hizo tarde –Dijo la chica peliverde bostezando, cubriendo su bostezo con su mano  
-Suena divertido, y bueno ¿Qué tal está el almuerzo?  
Sana tomó con sus palillos un poco de rollo de huevo, comiéndolo casi de un bocado  
-Esta delicioso –Dijo Sana sonriendo  
El almuerzo de Manaka tenía esa magia en ella, hacerla olvidar que todo lo malo existía, mínimo por un momento  
Pero muy adentro Sana no podía dejar de sentirse culpable hasta por sentirse así  
El sueño donde recordaba a su familia seguía apareciendo recurrentemente, aun fuera de sueños las palabras que le habían dicho su familia resonaban constantemente en su cabeza, recordándole lo inútil que era y como por eso ya no era digna del apellido Futaba  
Sana tenía que forzarse a recordar que ahora tenía un lugar a donde regresar, que alguien por fin había llamado su nombre y la había aceptado a pesar de todo  
Seria fácil olvidar a sus padres de no ser que aún tenía un pequeño recordatorio en forma de un depósito para gastos, estaba segura que era algo automáticamente descontado y seguro era algo que sus padres habían olvidado completamente, pero ahí estaba, justo había llegado la notificación esa mañana  
Secretamente Sana deseaba que no existiese, no lo necesitaba después de todo, Yachiyo no cobraba renta y hasta le daba algo tipo mesada todas las semanas  
El pago de la escuela…. Estaba segura que ya estaba dada de baja, seguía yendo por su bien y no porque fuera algo obligatorio  
Sana suspiró, cada semana llegaba, y cada semana era el mismo recuerdo en su mente

De camino a la villa mikazuki seguía pensando al respecto, Iroha no es muy buena en tecnología, pero tal vez pueda pedirle ayuda a Tsuruno para que las notificaciones dejen de llegar… pero eso significaría explicarle más detalladamente la situación y no se sentía cómoda al respecto  
En ese momento un sentimiento se apoderó de ella, una presencia en el aire  
-¿Una Majou? –Parecía estar cerca  
Sana sacó su Soul Gem para empezar a buscar  
Parecía venir de un callejón cerca de donde había conocido a Ms. Purrs  
Si no podía sola contra la bruja se retiraría rápidamente del lugar e iría por ayuda  
Dio la vuelta y de repente la presencia desapareció  
Frente a ella estaba una chica mágica vestida de negro y verde, su cabello azulado resaltando su traje  
Parecía más grande que ella, tal vez de la edad de Yachiyo o tal vez más pequeña  
La chica volteo a ver a Sana  
-¡La niña del gato! –Dijo en voz muy audible  
-¿Eh? –Expresó Sana confundida  
-¡Sí! Tú eres la niña que venía a dar de comer a la gatita, la blanca de ojos brillantes  
-¡¿Conoces a Ms Purrs?! –Preguntó Sana, aun la confusión notándose en su tono de voz  
Sana no podía levantar mucho su voz, pero en ese momento parecía que lo fuera a hacer de la confusión y emoción que lo que acababa de decir la joven representaba

-Mi nombre es Mira, trabajo en la tienda de enfrente, te veía llegar cada día y me dio curiosidad, un día me acerque al callejón y ahí encontré a la gatita –Dijo la chica ya sin su trasformación, revelando un mantel de trabajo y unos lentes de armazón grueso que se acomodaban sobre su nariz  
A pesar de eso por su postura y su forma de hablar parecía más una delincuente que alguien de letras, Sana no sabía con seguridad si el azul era su tono natural de cabello o si se lo había pintado  
-¿Sabe que le paso? A la gatita  
-¡Justo a eso iba! –Dijo con algo de emoción en su voz, tal vez algo de molestia al ser interrumpida –Como habíamos tenido problemas con los gatos callejeros, sabía que esa gatita no duraría mucho tiempo ahí antes que llamaran al servicio de animales, entonces el día que los llamaron, fui por ella en la mañana y la lleve a casa  
Los ojos se Sana se abrieron en realización  
-Pero luego de ese día ya no apareciste cerca de aquí, así que la di en adopción  
La peliverde se llevó sus manos a su boca, y empezando a llorar quedo  
-O-¡Oye! T-¡Tú tienes la culpa por no volver! Yo te la hubiera dado con gusto, ¡pero!  
-Ella está bien…  
La peliazul calló de repente, viendo a la otra chica llorar quedo con una sonrisa de alivio en los labios  
-D-De… de nada, supongo  
Sana asintió, aun sonriendo

-¿Entonces eres una chica mágica?  
Sana asintió  
-Aquí se aparecen algunas brujas últimamente, antes eran más familiares que brujas, pero cuando aparecen todo se vuelve un caos aquí, la gente actuando estúpidamente y esas cosas  
Sana asintió de nuevo, como medio entendiendo  
-¿Tienes un equipo? Si quieres podemos trabajar juntas  
Sana negó con la cabeza –Ya tengo un equipo, lo siento  
-Eh, está bien, no te preocupes tampoco… entonces, ¿te podría pedir un favor? –Sana le miró confundida –Mis poderes se basan en copiar habilidades en base de recuerdos, ¿me podrías dejar copiar los tuyos?  
Sana le miró tanto intrigada como con miedo  
-No veré muy atrás, solo necesito saber tu deseo, básicamente  
Sana miró al suelo  
-La razón de mi deseo, no fue nada agradable… -Dijo en baja pero audible voz  
-He visto muchas historias horribles, o personas que desearon lo más burdo, tranquila, te aseguro que tu deseo no me sorprenderá  
-Uh… está bien… tu ayudaste a Ms. Purrs, es lo menos que puedo hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer?  
-Solo estrecharme la mano –Dijo Mira sonriendo, ofreciendo su mano  
Sana sonrió levemente y estrecho la mano de Mira  
Mira se quedó un momento con la mirada confundida, luego parecía que el miedo se apoderaba de su rostro, por último, su mandíbula se puso rígida por un momento antes de mirar a Sana para de nuevo sonreír  
-Sí, he visto peores, tú no te preocupes  
Parte de sus palabras le daba tranquilidad a Sana, pero también cierta molestia, por supuesto que había personas más desdichadas que ella  
-Bueno, yo debo volver a la tienda, ya la dejé mucho rato desatendida  
Sana asintió, aun un poco desconcentrada  
-Pasa por aquí un día de estos, así platicamos más a gusto, tal vez pueda hacerte una cita para ver a la gatita  
-Está bien –Dijo Sana con cierta emoción en su voz  
Se despidieron pues, Sana regresando contenta a la villa  
¿Le platicaría a Iroha? Sería una buena noticia para platicar al respecto  
El mensaje del depósito había desaparecido de su mente

-¡Logre la mayor puntuación del estado! –Dijo orgulloso el joven  
-¡Perfecto! Los exámenes a la universidad se acercan, seguro que no tendrás dificultades en entrar  
-Ni nuestro otro genio al mejor equipo para las estatales de deportes  
-Madre, me haces apenar –Dijo el más pequeño  
-Todo ha estado saliendo a pedir de boca –Dijo en un tono feliz y cantarín la madre  
La familia Futaba disfrutaba su cena, no dándose cuenta de que alguien los estaba viendo desde las sombra  
Los ojos de Mira brillaban con intensidad mientras miraba por la ventana a la bella familia  
Si, había visto cosas horribles copiando las memorias de otras chicas mágicas, pero este sin dudas se llevaba el premio en crueldad pura, sin refinar  
-Ellos deben pagar –Dijo bajo su aliento


	2. En la universidad

“No perteneces a nuestra familia”

“Es un desperdicio de tiempo intentar ayudarte”

“Yo tampoco te ayudare, es mejor que no lo pidas”

Cuando Mira abrió los ojos, aun esas palabras rondaban su mente y le hacían doler la cabeza

Es normal que después de ver las memorias de una chica sueñe uno o dos días al respecto, pero esto ya llevaba una semana, parte de ella estaba impresionada de como Sana había llevado la situación, definitivamente ella habría deseado algo totalmente diferente

-¡Kotomi! ¿Estas despierta? ¡Ya está el desayuno!

-¡Voy! –Respondió Mira

Por supuesto su nombre no era “Kotomi”, Kotomi era una chica mágica que se volvió bruja antes que las cosas se volvieran raras en Kamihama, Mira había decidido ocupar su lugar inyectándose a sí misma en las memorias de la familia de Kotomi, haciendo creer que ella era Kotomi

Tal vez por su familia real es por lo que los recuerdos de Sana estaban tan presentes, ella tampoco tuvo una familia como otras

Mira había nacido en una familia cruel, pero no tan cruel como Sana, la suya solo estaba rota, madre que realmente no quiso tenerla pero nunca se lo decía en su cara, padre que regresaba de vez en cuando a la casa cuando se acordaba de que tenía esa especifica familia

Pero Mira agradece todo lo que hicieron por ella, a pesar de lo poco que tenían, ella recibió educación, casi la comida no faltaba, pero sabía que sus padres no serían felices así

No había realmente amor entre los tres, solo una especie de distancia, como una pared invisible

Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando Kyubei apareció

“Quiero modificar sus memorias, hazles creer que yo nunca existí y que continúen sus vidas como si así fuera”

Y las cosas empezaron a mejorar

Su madre ya no tenía la responsabilidad de una hija y todo lo que ella había sido había sido atribuido a deudas

Su padre nunca volvió a casa, “una casa menos que visitar”, pensaba Mira, luego modifico los recuerdos de su madre para hacerle pensar que nunca tuvo pareja, pronto empezó a salir con un hombre joven y amable

Y de vez en cuando Mira se aparecía en su antigua casa como la hija de un familiar, la mujer quien no recordaba ser su madre la trataba con amabilidad y cierto amor familiar, esa pared de repente se había desvanecido pero lo que había detrás no era lo que esperaba Mira

Después de eso solo estuvo de casa en casa hasta que se dio cuenta que podía influir a otras personas que no fuera su familia, aunque costaba una cantidad enorme de energía

-¿Kotomi? Estas extrañamente callada

-Solo estaba pensando –Sonrió a la mujer que hizo creer era su madre

-¿Vas a salir hoy de nuevo? –Preguntó el padre

-Sí, no creo tardar

Las únicas que no eran afectadas eran otras chicas mágicas, de ellas solo podía ver atrás en sus memorias y de alguna manera copiar sus poderes conociendo que desearon, lo cual le ha sido útil en las peleas contra brujas

Las brujas no tienen realmente “memorias” como tales, así que sus poderes innatos son prácticamente inútiles contra ellas, de no ser por la habilidad de copiar, se hubiera vuelto bruja hace mucho tiempo

Tomando, y a veces robando, los recuerdos y poderes de otras chicas, Mira había creído que había visto de todo lo que tenía que ofrecer Kamihama, su bondad y su crueldad y tantos esos pequeños milagros que merecen la pena aplaudir como los deseos provocados por maldad y deseo de hacer daño

Pero todo eso acababa de cambiar con la niña del gato

La había visto, una niña pequeña, acercándose al callejón casi en frente de la tienda donde había encontrado trabajo, fue antes que Kyubei desapareciera

-¿Qué está haciendo esa niña? Kyubei –Recuerda haberle preguntado

-Está cuidando de un gato –Dijo el ser en su extraña voz, desde que se enteró que las chicas mágicas se volvían brujas algo de su tono infantil era perturbador, como con falta de interés

-¿Un gato? –Mira miró hacia enfrente del callejón, justamente estaba pasando a toda prisa un gato que había robado algo de pescado de una de las tiendas cerca, no han de tardar en llamar al servicio de animales

No era normal en ella preocuparse por eso, los gatos callejeros si estaban siendo un problema en la zona, pero esta niña venia todos los días

Esa rutina era lo que le sorprendía, tal vez en su casa no la dejaban quedarse con el gato y por eso no tenía de otra que cuidarlo ahí mismo, pero había algo que le daba curiosidad sobre el asunto

Mira seguía pensando en el asunto mientras llegaba a la universidad de Kamihama, no había problema que estuviera ahí, justo estaba usando los poderes de Sana para hacerse invisible y pasar desapercibida hasta llegar a un salón de clases

-Eso sería todo –Declaraba el profesor Futaba –Cualquier duda no duden en consultarme, les atenderé con mucho gusto

Ya era una semana que Mira entraba al campus y veía la rutina de este hombre

Dar clases, ocupar su tiempo libre para investigar diferentes tópicos para apoyo de la clase y con sus investigaciones, comer un bento sencillo y lleno de amor, pasar a las prácticas y al laboratorio de investigación

Y ya

Luego volvía a casa con su nauseabunda familia

No había muchos lugares donde atacar, si tocaba la investigación, seguro se levantaría diciendo algo inspirador como “esto es solo una pequeña problemática con una solución” o algo así

Debía encontrar algo que le hiciera mucho daño, mucho más daño

-¡Profesor! –Dijo en voz cantarina una chica de cabello negro brillante y largo al comienzo de la fila, acercándose al profesor -¿Puedo verle en algún descanso para ver sobre este tema? –Dijo con su libreta afuera, enseñando justo la clase que acababa de pasar

“6 de 6” Pensó Mira mientras veía la escena, 6 días había estado presente en esa clase y los 6 días esta chica se acercaba al final de la clase

“¿Cómo para ella si tienes la paciencia y para tu hijastra no?” Pensó Mira, su mandíbula volviéndose rígida y sus ojos clavándose en el profesor como si con la mirada quisiera lastimarlo para luego dirigir la mirada a la chica morena “Bueno, esa chica es obviamente una lame-botas, nadie tiene tantas dudas y no siente un poco de pena al respecto, solo necesito a otra persona…”

El profesor Futaba y su alumna se movieron entonces a la oficina del profesor dentro del laboratorio de investigación, ahí sus compañeros le saludaron amablemente excepto un joven que parecía más bien estar haciendo un servicio social o un trabajo de medio tiempo en la instalación

“Y de nuevo 6 de 6” Ese chico nunca contestaba, solo lo veía, asentía y seguía con su trabajo, Mira no sabía si era porque el profesor no le agradaba o por otra razón

Pero sería perfecto por ahora

Esperó que el laboratorio estuviera más vacío, los otros investigadores salían regularmente a dar clases, y había una hora en la que solo había 4 personas a lo mucho dentro del laboratorio, las suficientes para no excederse

Abrió la puerta de la oficina, aun siendo invisible, su acción pareció ser desapercibida por el profesor y su alumna por los mismos poderes de Sana

Ok, estaría bien, eran 3 personas las que necesitaba, sería un gasto fuerte de magia, así que cuando terminara no podría quedarse a ver el resultado

-Trance –Dijo en voz alta, e inmediatamente los dos se quedaron quietos, mirando al infinito

Mira tomo las manos de la chica –Lo siento, ¿pero esto no es lo que pasaría normalmente con una lame-botas como tú? Mínimo si con un pervertido disfrazado de profesor –Dijo sonriendo, soltando sus manos

Acto seguido la chica se subió al escritorio del profesor, aun enfrente de él que seguía en trance

Tomo algo de fuerza pero logro romper algunos botones de su blusa, levantarse un poco la falda, abrir las piernas y quedar en una posición comprometedora sobre el escritorio

-Muy bien, ahora usted profesor –Dijo para tocar las manos del hombre -Quien diría que el impecable profesor, casi doctor, Futaba le haría algo así a una de sus alumnas… Pero no se preocupe, no le hará nada, pero nadie le va a creer que no lo intentó

Apenas soltó sus manos, el hombre se movió hacia donde estaban abiertas las piernas de su alumna y se puso casi encima de la chica, sin moverse

-Ahora, a borrar lo que acabo de poner –Dijo Mira en susurro mientras tocaba el revés de la mano del profesor –No será divertido si admite culpa… y ahora… el caballero en brillante armadura

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y salió, los otros dos también estaban en trance

Fue con el chico que estaba lavando material –Hey~ tengo un trabajo para ti –Dijo tomando sus manos -¿No te parece adorable la lame-botas? El profesor Futaba la ha visto muy lascivamente estos últimos 6 días y dicho cosas sobre ella en murmullos que tu solo oíste~ ¿No tienes el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar? –Dijo para luego soltar sus manos, el chico de momento no se movió

De repente a Mira se le hacía difícil respirar, volteo a ver hacia la gema en su pecho, estaba casi completamente negra

Viéndose al espejo podía ver esa mascara tan familiar empezarse a materializarse

Pero ya había logrado su objetivo, sonrió para si

Empezó a retirarse no en prisa pero si rápido, quería estar lo suficientemente cerca para saber que su plan había funcionado

6 días de preparación estaban a punto de dar frutos

-Trance

-¿Yachiyo? –Iroha miró extrañada a la peliazul que llegaba con un rostro cansado a casa -¿Pasó algo?

-Cosas en la universidad –Dijo, su tono era fastidiado –Un profesor intentó hacerle algo… poco agradable a una de las chicas, lo encontraron a punto de hacerle daño

-¡Qué horror! –Dijo Iroha en shock -¿Fue uno de tus profesores?

-No, fue uno de medicina, pero se armó un problema, hasta se llamó a la policía

-Debió haber sido muy fuerte

-¿Pasó algo? –Preguntó Sana asomándose

-Nada en especial Sana –Dijo Yachiyo sonriéndole, Sana asintió y volvió arriba –Será mejor no hablar de este tipo de cosas cuando Sana o Felicia estén presentes

Iroha asintió

-Preparare algo de comer

-Deja ayudarte –Dijo la pelirosa sonriendo

Cuando Mira volvió en sí, estaba en un parque, un poco desorientada

Busco su celular y vio la hora, había faltado al trabajo, pero había avisado antes que algo así podría pasar, así que esperaba estuviera bien

Saco su Soul Gem, totalmente pura, sonrió para sí, desde que esa cosa sale en vez de volverse bruja, las cosas se han vuelto fáciles

El gritó de la chica era lo último que recordaba, seguro el profesor dirá que ella trato de seducirlo o que era un accidente que estuvieran en esa posición

Pero seguro que nadie le creería, no con una declaración de por medio de “su actitud hace unos días”

Y esto era solo el inicio

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Su padre nunca haría algo así! ¡Debe ser un error! –La mujer lloraba

-No te preocupes mamá, seguro es un error

-Papá estará en casa pronto, no te preocupes

La mujer asintió, los dos chicos la abrazaron fuertemente


	3. Visita nostálgica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por sus Kudos y a FairyTailMember01 por sus comentarios  
> Tambien a InfinityWarrior por Betearme el capitulo

El profesor terminaba sus clases en un tono bajo, los pocos alumnos aun asistiendo se levantaron finalizando la clase, y ordenadamente se retiraron en silencio

Quedando solo en el salón el peso de los últimos días empezó a ganarle

Cuando volvió al laboratorio no había nadie dentro, entrando a su cubículo donde todo había pasado estaba un documento, una solicitud formal de renuncia

El profesor miró el papel con algo de odio

Después de todo lo que habían hecho juntos, por un malentendido había perdido a prácticamente todo su equipo de investigación

Se sentó en su silla, un suspiro de desesperación, había tenido suerte en convencer a su alumna, ahora ex alumna, en no presentar cargos, hasta le había dado una compensación por el malentendido

Pero el aún no se lo explicaba ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Primero estaba explicándole algo simple de la clase, y de un momento a otro estaba encima de ella, ella encima de su escritorio

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había algo mal con su cerebro? Tal vez haya sido efecto de algún tumor o una enfermedad rara

Sus ojos se posaron en una repisa en su oficina, una foto de su familia ahí, mínimo ellos lo estaban apoyando, no podía decepcionarlos

Las cosas se tornarían difíciles pero no imposibles, solo había que pasar la pagina

-Te ves de buen humor Sana –Dijo Manaka dándole el bento de siempre -¿Paso algo interesante hoy?

-No en si –Sonrió apenada Sana –Hoy voy a ver a alguien muy importante para mi

-Oh –Parpadeó confundida Manaka – ¿Algo así como un enamorado?

-N-No, por supuesto que no –El sonrojo de la peliverde llegaba a sus orejas –V-Voy a… no es un…

Manaka rió divertida, haciendo señas que olvidara lo que acababa de decir, Sana se mantuvo apenada por un momento para luego comer su bento, disfrutando el sabor

Una semana y algunos días después de conocer a Mira, ella por fin le había conseguido una cita con la persona que había adoptado a Ms Purrs, había estado emocionada por la propuesta de volver a ver al gatito que el mensaje del nuevo depósito no había cursado su mente esos días

Apenas fue la salida de la escuela y se apresuró a la sección de tiendas donde trabaja Mira

Mira lanzó un gran bostezo, no había clientes ese día

Se acomodó los lentes y vio a su alrededor, luego se detuvo en una pequeña libreta debajo del mostrador

Alzó los hombros y la tomó con cuidado

-Han estado muy callados en la universidad a pesar de las “pruebas”, pero aunque lo hayan liberado, eso no lo hará que su reputación mejore… -Dijo en murmullo mientras cambiaba la hoja –Con la señora Futaba será más difícil meterme así que el próximo debe ser… -Leyó las líneas en la libreta, asintió y la metió de regreso abajo del mostrador

Aun le faltaba algo de información, no podía moverse hasta tenerla, por ahora disfrutaría de su día, llevaría a Sana a ver a la gatita y tal vez jugar un rato con ella y mañana seria buen momento para empezar a investigar, tal vez podría preguntarle a Sana algunas cosas, pero seguro le traería malos recuerdos en un momento tan alegre como es volver a ver a esa gatita

Mira se rascó la cabeza y en ese momento oyó pasos acercándose

Aun en uniforme apareció Sana –Ya vine –Anunció, tratando de recuperar el aire

-Justo a tiempo –Dijo Mira sonriendo para luego voltear a adentro de la tienda – ¡Me retiro por hoy!

-¡Ten un buen día! –Se oyó desde dentro de la tienda, Mira asintió

-Vamos, nos están esperando –Sana asintió y ambas fueron caminando

El sol parecía enrojecer poco a poco mientras las personas andaban, algunas de regreso a sus casas, otros paseando con amigos

Sana miraba a estas personas y se imaginaba que Iroha y Yachiyo posiblemente estén comprando la despensa para la cena de regreso en la villa

Recordaba su reacción cuando les dijo que iba a llegar algo tarde pero le dio algo de vergüenza explicar la razón, para su alivio todas entendieron sin preguntar mucho

-¿Qué tal tu día?

Las palabras de Mira sacaron a Sana de sus pensamientos, pero no sabía realmente que responder

Había sido un buen día, había estado imaginando como se vería Ms Purrs con el tiempo que había pasado y también quería platicar un poco con su nueva dueña si no era mucha molestia

Pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, solo jugaba con sus dedos sin saber que decir

Mira sonrió, solo asintiendo ligero, podía darse la idea de que Sana estaba ilusionada con ver a la gatita

Mira no tenía la seguridad de cómo era la vida de Sana, pero parecía mucho mejor que lo que era antes

La chica al lado de ella, aunque tímida, no paraba de sonreír, una sonrisa pequeña y sincera, algo de emoción en sus ojos, pero ni una gota de tristeza

Si, definitivamente estaba en un lugar mejor

La curiosidad empezaba a comer un poco su mente, ¿se daría cuenta si la toca aunque sea un segundo?

Decidió de momento no hacerlo, para una persona tan tímida como Sana, lo más seguro sea entrar demasiado a su espacio personal, aunque sea por accidente, y no quería ponerla a la defensiva

Mira suspiró, atrayendo la atención de Sana

-No es nada –Le dijo –Ya casi llegamos

Se aproximaron a una casa antigua de colores negros, Mira entro después del portón y toco la puerta, Sana quedándose un poco atrás

-¿Mira? Llegaste temprano

Una chica de cabello morado oscuro abrió la puerta

-Hey –Saludó Mira

-Pa… ¿sen?

Sana se acercó un poco –Buenas tardes –Saludó

La chica miró en blanco hacia Sana, Sana conocía bien esa mirada

-Dijiste que ibas a venir con la niña del gato, ¿Dónde está?

De repente ambas se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Sana miró hacia el suelo, así sería imposible de ver a Ms Purrs o platicar al respecto con ella

-¡Trance!

El grito de Mira la regreso a la realidad, se había transformado de la nada y la chica se había detenido de repente

-¿Qué fue lo que…? –Alcanzó a decir Sana

-¿Tienes alguna Grief Seed a la mano?

Sana buscó entre sus cosas en su mochila

-No, olvídalo, creo que yo tengo una –Mia buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que saco el artefacto –Ok…

Mira entonces tomo las manos de su amiga aun estática, las levantó con cuidado

-Yuuko, hay una niña al lado de mí, una niña pequeña de cabello verde, cada que yo “Hable en este tono”, tu estarás escuchando una voz que no es la mía, es la de esta niña ¿está bien?

Sana vio toda la conversación en silencio, un poco asustada de lo que estaba pasando

Mira soltó sus manos, respiró fuerte y miró hacia su pecho, su gema, aunque con impurezas, aún estaba bien

-Listo Sana, Trance –Dijo, soltando las manos de Yuuko, pero aun transformada

La chica pareció no darle importancia al asunto y su mirada se fijó de nuevo en Sana

-Ah… ¡Ah perdón! ¡No te vi! Yo soy Manabe Yuuko, ¿Tu?

-“Soy Futaba Sana, un placer conocerte” –Dijo Mira, tratando de no moverse mucho

Sana miró confundida pero pareció entender la situación

-La famosa niña del gato –Dijo Yuuko sonriendo –Pasen, pasen

Yuuko se adelantó, dejando a Mira y a Sana solas por un momento

-Estoy alterando sus memorias poco a poco, necesitaré purificar en un momento, ya fue lo más difícil, mantener la manipulación va a ser el problema, pero con una semilla debería bastar

-¿En verdad? –Preguntó Sana algo preocupada

-Sí, tú no te preocupes, vamos

Al pasar a la casa en la sala estaba sentada en un sillón y era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

Sana abrió un poco su boca sin emitir sonido y se acercó al sillón

Sus ojos brillantes la recibieron, ya era un poco más grande que cuando se conocieron, su pecho seguía blanco pero su pelaje de parte de la cabeza al lomo empezaba a atrigrarse

Pero era sin duda “Ms Purrs”

-“¿Cómo se llama ahora?” –Preguntó Mira

-Pensé en muchos nombres, Kumo por que parecía una nube cuando llego, o algo lindo como Sakura… hasta pensé en Tart por que había tenido de postre eso –Dijo Yuuko apenada –Al final, le puse Shortcake

-Es decir, otro postre que comiste, posiblemente el día siguiente, si no es que el mismo día –Dijo Mira con su voz normal en monótono, su mirada en blanco

-La otra opción era “Mirako”

-Le ibas a poner mi nombre a un gato –Dijo Mira falsamente ofendida

-Pues tú me lo diste

Mira y Yuuko siguieron conversando pero Sana ya no escuchó nada más, su mano se acercó a la pequeña criatura con cuidado, esta permitió de inmediato que la acariciara, reconociéndola

Sana empezó a llorar quedo, ella estaba bien, su amiga estaba bien, y eso por ahora era todo lo que importaba, lo que la hacía ser feliz en ese momento

-Perdón por no haberte llevado conmigo –Dijo en un murmullo audible, aun acariciándola

Mira miró la escena, sonrió bajo para si misma

-¿Eh? ¿Ese profesor volvió a la universidad? –Pregunto Iroha

-Yup, hay rumores de que pagó para que se quitaran los cargos

Iroha se quedó pensando –Yachiyo, por favor ten mucho cuidado

-Ya te dije que no es mi profesor –Dijo Yachiyo, tratando de sonreír a Iroha

-Aun así –Insistió Iroha

-¿De qué hablan? –Se acercó Tsuruno, había llegado junto con Felicia a la villa

Iroha y Yachiyo se quedaron viendo a Felicia, algo incomodas con tener que dar una respuesta

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –Pregunto la joven mirando algo molesta a ambas

-No, no es nada, luego te platicamos, Tsuruno

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no lo dicen ahora? ¿Es algo para mí?

-No es nada, es solo que tu regalo está arriba en tu cuarto

-¡¿EH?! –Felicia subió a toda prisa dejando a Tsuruno sola con Iroha y Yachiyo

-¡Bien pensado Maestra Yachiyo! –Dijo sonriendo la castaña

-Es un tema delicado, y si es incómodo platicarlo frente a Sana o a Felicia

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

-¿Disfrutaste el día?

Sana asintió –Muchas gracias en verdad Mira

Mira sonrió –No te preocupes, cuando quieras, solo le aviso a Yuuko y vengo contigo para que puedan hablar

Sana asintió, de repente viendo un poco preocupada al anillo de Mira

-No te preocupes, las semillas fueron suficientes para purificar mi gema

-Parecía muy oscura hace rato… –Señaló Sana

-Esa magia gasta mucha de mi energía, casi no la uso, pero fue por una buena acción, entonces no me arrepiento –Mira sonrió mostrando sus dientes

Sana asintió pero aún se notaba preocupada

-Bueno, fue un buen día, cuando quieras pasarte

-De nuevo muchas gracias

-Nos vemos –Dijo Mira despidiéndose con la mano y caminando en sentido contrario a donde iba Sana

La cena de la familia Futaba estaba inusualmente silenciosa, el mayor de los hijos termino de comer y se levantó rápido para retirarse a su cuarto

-¿Qué le pasa? –Preguntó el profesor

-Tiene pronto un examen, y lo que ha pasado no lo ha dejado estar al 100%

-Entiendo… lamento ponerlos en una situación incómoda, me da algo de paz saber que ustedes me creen

-Tú nunca harías algo así cariño, por supuesto que te creemos

-Gracias en verdad

Mira los miraba desde afuera, desde la ventana, sonriendo con malicia

El paso uno no había sido tan efectivo como ella hubiese esperado, pero el paso dos hará que las piezas vayan cayendo

-A ver cuantas cenas tranquilas tienen después de esto


	4. Rumores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza, no tuve Internet por casi una semana, espero que el capitulo lo compense  
> Gracias a InfinityWarrior por el Beteo y a FairyTailMember01 por su comentario en el anterior cap

Al día siguiente seria el examen, y el mayor de los Futaba intentaba relajarse

Muchos estudios habían demostrado que sobre-estudiar antes de un examen importante era actualmente dañino para el rendimiento de dicho examen, así que se había puesto sus audífonos y empezado a escuchar algo de música mientras veía el techo, intentando no sobrepasarse y resistir la urgencia de seguir estudiando

Sus pensamientos lo llevaron a lo que había pasado hace ya unas semanas, el escándalo que involucraba a su padre que gracias al cielo fue acallado casi de inmediato, pero que aún tenía algunas consecuencias

La investigación de su padre había caído en picada y su reputación parecía estar muy cerca de “por los suelos”

A pesar de que fue un malentendido

A pesar que no hubo cargos

¿Qué la gente es estúpida? ¿No ve lo que está haciendo con la vida de un pobre hombre?

Son solo rumores, algún día estos se callaran y todo volverá a la normalidad

De repente la música paró, el joven checó la playlist, de la última canción que oía al final de su lista debían ser unos 8 minutos en total

Su rostro mostró confusión, ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Habían pasado 8 minutos y él no se había dado cuenta?

-Qué lindo cuarto tienes

La voz extraña justo detrás de él lo hizo ponerse de pie sobresaltado

Detrás de él, en su cama, estaba una joven, vestida de un negro y verde, su cabello azul verdoso y en su cabeza del lado derecho salía lo que parecía un cuerno, sus ojos brillando tenuemente en la luz baja de la tarde pero el resto de su rostro siendo cubierto por una mascara

-¡¿Quién rayos eres?! ¡¿De dónde saliste?!

-Todo esta tan pulcramente ordenado, no parece haber nada fuera de su lugar… ¿Qué este tipo de cuarto no es el cuarto de un psicópata?

La chica no parecía responder a sus preguntas, pero no había dudas que había en ese momento una intrusa en su cuarto

-¡Llamaré a la policía!

-Inténtalo, intenta llamar a quien sea, es más, intenta salir de esta habitación

El chico le miró confundido, se acercó a la puerta y lo que vio cuando la abrió fue oscuridad. Trato de poner un pie fuera pero el piso había desaparecido

-¿Es divertido?

-¡¿Q-que rayos hiciste?! ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!

El chico estaba sobresaltado, sentía su corazón salir de su pecho

-¿Listo para el examen de mañana? Estoy segura que sí, has de haber estudiado mucho para mantener el nombre de tu familia en alto, para ser un hombre como tu padre, aunque su reputación este por los suelos

El chico ya no sabía que decir, estaba en problemas pero ¿a dónde podría huir? Parecía que en ese momento solo existía esa habitación

Volteó hacia la oscuridad detrás de la puerta y cuando volvió a voltear, la chica estaba justo detrás de él, empujándolo a la oscuridad

El chico logro voltearse a tiempo para agarrar con su brazo derecho la parte aun existente del piso y tratar de sostenerse de el

-Cuando caigas, olvidaras todo lo que has aprendido –Dijo la chica, arrodillándose frente a su mano –Pero antes que caigas, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-¡Por favor ayúdame! ¡No quiero caer!

-¿Ayudarte? –La chica se rió cruelmente, su risa retumbando en la oscuridad –Si tú no tenías tiempo para ayudar a tu hermanastra, ¿Por qué yo debo tener tiempo para ayudarte? No, no, no, aprovechare mi tiempo en otra cosa –Dijo mostrándole un picahielos que había sacado de la nada

El chico miró en horror -¿Q-que es lo que vas a hacer?

La chica sonrió con su vista antes de con todas sus fuerzas clavar el picahielos en el revés de su mano, atravesando la mano hasta la palma y clavándolo fuertemente en el piso

El chico grito de dolor mientras veía su sangre gotear hacia el

-¡Bien! Ya que estas quieto es hora de seguir jugando~ –Dijo para sacar unas pinzas de la nada –Esto será divertido, espero no estés muy encariñado a tus uñas

Los desgarradores gritos se oían en la oscuridad pero no había nadie para responder por ellos

Mira miraba al joven moviéndose incomodo, estaba teniendo una “pesadilla” bastante real mientras la luna se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación

El dolor pasado se queda en nuestra memoria, y si este era lo suficientemente fuerte puede causar problemas en la psique

La mente humana realmente es poderosa al respecto

-Ok, vamos al detonante

Mira saco de una mochila que llevaba un pequeño taser, nada del otro mundo, uno que podría ser comprado en cualquier parte

Esperaba hacer las cosas bien o tendría otro esqueleto que cargar en su closet

Lo coloco de manera que pegara en su brazo pero que no provocara quemaduras, respiró fuerte y lo activo

Debía ser exacta, solo quería provocar ese dolor muscular, no matarlo o herirlo de gravedad

Cuando terminó guardo rápidamente el taser

-Hey, quiero saber si sigues vivo, ¿puedes ponerte de pie?

El hermano mayor de Sana obedeció, levantándose de su lugar

-Ok, sigues vivo, y no parece que haya causado quemaduras u otras lesiones, entonces, ¡misión cumplida! Que buen chico eres, lo malo es que seas un completo hijo de perra en verdad –Mira sonrió divertida –Vamos, a dormir, necesitas estar mañana temprano para ese examen que no vas a contestar, y yo debo borrar todo menos tu tortura

Mira vio al chico recostarse aun con la ropa que tenía, pero estaba bien, esa sensación de desorientación que da el despertar de una pesadilla era justo lo que Mira buscaba

De repente su cuerpo empezó a doler, vio hacia su gema y esta estaba ya bastante negra

-Un poco más, un poco más –Dijo bajo su aliento -Quiero llevarme algunos recuerdos de mi visita

Mira ojeó rápido el escritorio, vio un celular y una laptop, asintió, los tomo, los guardó en la mochila y salió rápidamente por la ventana de la habitación, necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos, el parque de siempre no estaba tan lejos de distancia, podía llegar sin poner en riesgo a gente

-Pareces de buen humor Sana –Dijo Iroha mientras servía su desayuno -¿Sigue siendo un secreto lo que has estado haciendo últimamente?

-Solo he salido con una amiga, no es nada –Dijo Sana algo apenada

-Debe ser una chica mágica, ¿no? ¿Quién es? –Preguntó rápidamente Felicia

-Luego espero poder presentarles –Sana aun parecía apenada al respecto

Mira si tenía la edad de Yachiyo, pero su carácter era algo especial, Sana no estaba segura si presentarlas realmente, no es posible imaginar que ambas fueran amigas sin que eso hiciera que la historia del gato saliera a la luz

¿Cómo estará “Shortcake” hoy? Sana había estado dejando pequeños regalos a su nombre en la puerta de la amiga de Mira, espera que no esté siendo muy extraña o tomando muchas libertades, bueno, Mira no ha dicho nada al respecto, entonces debería estar bien

-¿Mínimo su nombre no podemos saber? –Preguntó Yachiyo

-Se llama Mira, aunque no se su apellido –Contestó Sana

Yachiyo pareció palidecer un poco, sus ojos sorprendidos clavándose en Sana

-¿Mira? ¿Azamaju Mira?

Sana parpadeó confundida, no estaba segura pero no entendía por que la reacción de Yachiyo

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿Yachiyo? –Preguntó Iroha, igual de confundida

Yachiyo pareció quedarse pensando –No, no es nada, terminemos de desayunar, se hace tarde

La reacción de Yachiyo la había dejado pensativa, algo distraída mientras caminaba a la escuela

Azamaju Mira, ese nombre se había grabado en su cabeza por como Yachiyo lo había pronunciado, con algo de miedo en su voz

-¿Es posible que se conozcan? –Preguntó al aire Sana, y justo en ese momento algo azul pareció captar su atención

Cuando volteo a ver se dio cuenta que en el callejón cerca de donde pasaba estaba tirada alguien familiar

-¡Mira! –Sana corrió rápido adentro del callejón, acercándose a la chica inconsciente

Checo su pulso, estaba bien, solo inconsciente, Sana respiró tranquila, movió un poco más a la chica para despertarla

Mira empezó a abrir los ojos -¿Dónde…?

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Sana? –Mira levantó la vista –Si… eso creo… ¿Ya es de día? ¿Dormí en este callejón?

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mi Soul Gem se llenó de impurezas y esa cosa salió

-¿“Esa cosa”? –De repente Sana sabía a qué se refería, lo mismo que salió de Alina aquella vez -¿Tu doppel?

Mira miró confundida a Sana -¿Doppel? ¿Así se llama?

-Azamaju… ¡Ah! Si, si reconozco el nombre

Iroha estaba contando lo que había pasado a Momoko y su equipo, Yachiyo no había dicho nada al respecto pero algo de su expresión le molestaba

-¿Es una chica mágica peligrosa?

-Es un poco difícil saberlo en ese tiempo

-¿A qué tiempo te refieres? –Preguntó Rena en curiosidad

-Fue un poco antes que Yachiyo disolviera nuestro equipo, había un rumor de una chica mágica que su compañera estaba condenada a morir

-¿Un rumor? –Kaede preguntó sorprendida

-No era un rumor como los de ahora, un rumor normal, o más bien, era una advertencia de no unirte a esta chica mágica llamada Azamaju, porque según todas sus compañeras terminaron muriendo o… desapareciendo

Las 3 miraron asustadas a Momoko, Momoko se rió nerviosa

-Pero era solo un rumor, yo personalmente nunca tuve la certeza de que fuera verdad, después de poco los rumores fueron cediendo y ya no sabía de esa chica hasta ahora

-¿Entonces Sana es amiga de esa persona?

-No estamos seguras –contestó Iroha a Kaede –Dijo su nombre pero Yachiyo pareció reconocerla como esta persona “Azamaju”

Momoko se quedó pensando un momento

-Pero si fuera una chica mágica peligrosa en nuestro territorio no creo que Yachiyo la haya dejado andar a sus anchas, lo más seguro es un estúpido rumor –Comentó Rena con un tono molesto

-A menos que se haya escapado… -Señaló Kaede

-Uff, gracias por invitarme el almuerzo Sana, es una lástima que no puedas acompañarme

Sana negó con la cabeza –No hay problema, en verdad me asustaste

Ambas estaban afuera de una tienda de conveniencia, Sana se sentía mal por saltarse la escuela pero Mira aun no parecía del todo bien, se veía algo pálida y si le causaba cierta preocupación dejarla sola en ese momento

Mira mientras tanto estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, engullendo rápidamente la comida que había comprado con el dinero se Sana, como comía pareciera que no había comido en días en vez de en unas horas

-¿Entonces te enfrentaste a una bruja pero era muy poderosa?

-Yup –Dijo dando otro mordisco –las brujas en Kamihama realmente se han vuelto más fuertes últimamente, no recuerdo que pasó y ¡BOOM! Estaba en el callejón, una semilla perdida, pero mi gema esta como nueva

Sana asintió, había visto el efecto de los doppel antes

-Es maravilloso, ¿no crees?

-¿Uh?

-Esa cosa, los doppel –Los ojos de Mira tenían un brillo extraño, la miraba intensamente asustando a Sana un poco – ¿No es genial? Una fuente inagotable de magia, de no ser porque se siente horrible después preferiría que salga eso que seguir cazando brujas

-Pero… si dejas de cazar brujas… la gente estaría en peligro

Mira volteo confundida a ver a Sana, su expresión era como la que hubiera olvidado por que las chicas mágicas cazaban brujas además de las Grief Seeds –Ah, es verdad… ellas causan problemas

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso, Mira terminó su desayuno rápido, se puso de pie limpiando su ropa de boronas

-Gracias por la comida, debo volver a casa, mis padres posiblemente estén preocupados por mí –Dijo algo seria

Sana asintió

-Si quieres pasar por la tienda no me enojo –Dijo, volviendo un poco a su modo normal de ser

-Tal vez hoy no, pero tal vez mañana pase

-Ok –Mira empezó a retirarse

Justo en ese momento Sana recordó la conversación de la mañana con Yachiyo

-¡Ah! ¡Mira!

-¿Si?

-Este… ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre completo?

Mira parpadeo -¿Alguna razón?

-Quiero presentarte a mis amigas pronto, quisiera presentarte como se debe

Sana estaba decidida a saber si ella era la misma persona que Yachiyo estaba preocupada al respecto

Mira sonrió –Azamaju Mira, ese es mi nombre completo

Sana no reaccionó, no supo que cara poner al escuchar el apellido que Yachiyo había mencionado

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces

Sana asintió, manteniendo la misma expresión con que había hecho su pregunta hasta que Mira se alejó lo suficiente

La tarde de ese día, Mira estaba viendo divertida la escena frente a ella

-¡¿Cómo es posible que fallaras el examen?! –Preguntaba enfurecido su padre

-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¿Tantas noches de estudio fueron para nada?

-Me duele mucho el brazo –Dijo el mayor, sosteniendo aun su brazo como su se fuera a desprender, sintiendo aun el picahielos atravesando su mano

-¡Esa no es excusa para lo que acaba de pasar! ¡Y luego inventas una absurda historia sobre que alguien entro a nuestra casa!

-¡Es verdad! –Gritó el mayor – ¡Mi computadora y mi celular desaparecieron!

-¡Seguro las vendiste para algo!

Mientras seguía la discusión, el menor de los Futaba miraba con una preocupación visible en los ojos, desde que dejaron de hacerle caso a Sana no había visto a su padre tan enfurecido ni a su madre en tanta angustia

Un sonido interrumpió la discusión, era el sonido su celular

Miró confuso al aparato, mirando que era una llamada del celular de su hermano

Contesto con cuidado -¿Bueno?

-Que fea discusión ¿no te parece? –Dijo la voz de la chica del otro lado

Alarmado, el menor avisó a los 3 los que estaba pasando, rápido poniendo el altavoz

-Hola queridos Futaba, ¿disfrutando su noche?

El mayor de repente se retorció y vomitó en el suelo, reconocía perfectamente la voz

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el profesor algo alarmado

-Solo una persona que está harta de ver cómo los 4 pisotean a los demás, eso te incluye a ti, el más pequeño

El menor de los Futaba palideció

-Un profesor que casi viola a una alumna, y ¿el chico que vendió su laptop y su celular por sustancias? Suena a una buena historia ¿no?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral

-Parecen perfectos, pero no son más que basura y tengo mis pruebas

Y se oyó el corte de la llamada

Un grito de angustia se escuchó en la casa y una llamada rápida a la policía, mientras Mira veía su labor y dejaba el celular en los terrenos de la casa, ya no le haría falta


	5. Piezas

Los oficiales llegaron ese mismo día, la familia estaba aún en caos

Debido a como estaba reaccionando el mayor, fue llevado a una clínica a que lo diagnosticaran, la señora Futaba y el hijo menor se quedaron con la policía

No parecía haber entradas forzadas en ninguna puerta que pudiera dar acceso al cuarto del joven, tampoco en la ventana de la habitación

El celular fue encontrado afuera de la ventana del comedor, se analizaría para huellas

Lo demás de la casa estaba impecable, no había más cosas perdidas

El oficial observó que una de las puertas no había sido abierta para checar por el robo

La pared con algunas muñecas, la puerta rosa con un letrero en romanji que decía “Sana”

-¿Esa habitación a donde lleva?

-Oh, es la habitación de Sana, es una hikki, no hay que preocuparse por ella

El oficial miró confuso al chico, había habido un robo y la familia no parecía en interés de ver dentro del cuarto a ver si algo pasaba

Eso hizo que el inspector se dirigiera al cuarto, parecía haber algo ahí que llamaba a su instinto

Toco afuera de la puerta

-¿Sana-chan? Somos oficiales de la policía, ¿podemos pasar?

No hubo respuesta

El oficial abrió lentamente la puerta, no hubo respuesta adentro, la habitación estaba oscura, tanteo un poco para encontrar el switch

La habitación se ilumino rápidamente, al hacerlo una cosa era clara: no había habido nadie ahí en varios días

La cama estaba perfectamente hecha, una gran capa de polvo cubriendo el escritorio y algunas de las cosas en el

La capa de polvo se extendía al piso, haciendo saltar a la vista que nadie había estado en la habitación en varios días

Entre las cosas del escritorio estaba una credencial, con la misma capa de polvo

-¿Su hija suele no dormir en su habitación? –Preguntó el oficial, el muchacho había dicho que era una “hikki”

La señora Futaba no sabía que responder

-¿Qué edad tiene?

Siguieron algunos cuestionamientos sobre Sana, el oficial siguiendo empujando a las preguntas que los dos miembros de la familia no podían responder

Si no hubiera visto la habitación, hubiera reportado a Sana como un posible secuestro, pero esto parecía más que eso, parecía que protección infantil tendría que ser llamado mientras se investigaba este caso de “acoso y robo”

En la clínica solo se pidieron algunos exámenes de sangre y de antidoping, no se podían hacer en la noche así que se ajustó la toma para el día siguiente

Revisando el brazo si parecía tener daño muscular, pero aparte de eso no había señales de agujas en ninguna parte, tampoco de heridas

El chico insistía que la dueña de la voz del teléfono lo había torturado, pero no había marcas, sus uñas aunque ahora algo cortas y con mordeduras de ansiedad, estaban en perfecto estado, en su mano no había agujero, ni siquiera una cicatriz

Las irregularidades en las historias empezaban a dar pie a que sus testimonios no fueran tomados en serio

-¿Qué he cambiado un poco?

-Así es –Dijo Yuuko mientras jugaba con Shortcake

-¿Cómo en qué sentido?

-Te he notado más amable desde que conoces a Futaba

-Llámala por su nombre, ese apellido esta maldito

Yuuko parpadeo – ¿No necesitaría su permiso?

-No creo que le moleste, conociéndola

-Ah… el punto es, desde que la conoces te has comportado más amable, no solo con ella lo eres, también conmigo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tan “poco amable” era antes?

-Pues si eres un poco más tosca normalmente

Mira miró a Yuuko, una sonrisa en los labios –Creo que si supieras su historia lo entenderías un poco mas

Yuuko miró confundida

-Ese si no puedo decir nada al respecto –Sonrió Mira –Tal vez en alguna otra ocasión

-¿Ves? Si eres más amable ahora

El celular de Mira empezó a sonar fuertemente, una alarma

-Bueno, hora de ir a trabajar, tal vez traiga a Sana en esta semana

-Ok, las estaré esperando aquí con Shortcake, solo avísame antes

Yuuko fue a acompañar a Mira a la puerta, despidiéndola luego con la mano, para luego volver adentro

Tomo de nuevo a la gata, cargándola con cuidado

-¿Tú qué piensas? Tú también has visto a Mira diferente estas semanas, ¿no?

La gata maulló bajo, Yuuko sonrió y la dejó en el suelo, debía seguir con el resto de su tarde

Mira caminaba mirando el cielo aun azul, se preguntaba qué tan bien había funcionado su plan

Con algo de suerte, la policía ya había llamado a protección de la infancia al darse cuenta de la ausencia de Sana, y si no lo había hecho lo haría muy pronto cuando llamaran a la escuela y esta les dijera que Sana no ha asistido ya desde hace varias semanas

Una laptop robada se volverá el menor de sus problemas

Hablando de menores, aún quedaba el plan respecto al menor de los Futaba, menos pecados que sus padres o su hermano, pero no era a él a quien directamente quería castigar

Quedaba otra persona, la más culpable de ellos, y sin pilares donde sostenerse, caería fácilmente

Pobre chico aun así, solo había sido contaminado por esa familia, aun podría tener forma de salvarse, pero si quería que esa persona pagara con creces, debía arrebatar esa oportunidad

Yuuko decía que se había vuelto más amable, que broma

-Por fin te encontré

Mira reconocía esa voz, volteó de inmediato a ver aunque su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo huir

Detrás de ella estaba Nanami Yachiyo, a una distancia aun considerable

Su cuerpo le pedía huir pero pareciera que su mente se hubiera detenido cuando volteo a verla

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? –Fue lo único que pudo decir, su cerebro se había apagado por completo

Yachiyo entrecerró los ojos sin dar respuesta

***

-Mi consejo es que no te acerques a ella

La peliazul hablaba muy en serio

Sana, Yachiyo e Iroha estaban sentadas en la mesa de la sala en la villa, se habían preparado para dormir pero sana les había pedido hablar con ellas en privado

Iroha no sabía que responder, Sana parecía muy triste con la respuesta a sus preguntas

Según Yachiyo, los rumores eran parcialmente ciertos, hasta donde ella sabía, muchas de las compañeras de equipo de Mira, si no es que todas, habían muerto de una forma o de otra, aunque no se había comprobado que fuera realmente culpa de Mira

La Mira que pintaba Sana era un poco diferente, un poco grosera y algo directa pero con la historia del gato de por medio era más entendible lo que estaba pasando y por qué hacía que Sana estuviera en conflicto

-Mira ha sido muy amable conmigo, hasta hizo lo posible para que yo pudiera ver a Ms Purrs… en verdad no siento que sea una mala persona

Yachiyo miró a Sana, a la vez comprendiendo porque decía las cosas y a la vez preocupada

-¿Crees que pueda hablar con Mira mañana? –Preguntó, la calidez regresando a su rostro

Sana jugo con sus manos nerviosa –No estoy muy segura que sea una buena idea…

-Solo hablaré con ella, debo asegurarme de algo

***

-¿Tengo trabajo sabes?

-Puedes manipular al dueño para que crea que llegaste hace tiempo, ¿no?

Mira chasqueó la lengua

Había sido obligada a acompañar a la peliazul a una cafetería cerca

Yachiyo estaba mirándola, aun con la mirada fría

Mira no sabía que quería de ella, pero tenía el presentimiento

Aun recordaba perfectamente su encuentro anterior con Nanami Yachiyo, una de las representantes de Kamihama

Fue justo cuando había muerto una de sus compañeras, afuera de un laberinto

-He cumplido con mi palabra –Dijo Mira, adivinando el tema

-He recibido información que mantienes conexión con una chica mágica

¿Se refiere a Sana? ¿Cómo se enteró?

-Sí, pero no somos un equipo, solo somos amigas… con la abundancia de Brujas que hay últimamente te aseguro que no pelearé con ella por semillas

-¿Y no le pediste que lo fuera? Que fueran un equipo

Mira de repente recordó que si lo había hecho, un dolor fuerte apareció de la nada en su cabeza haciéndola que la sostuviera con las dos manos tratando de tranquilizar el dolor

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Ya no era del todo claro

Yachiyo la observó, su mirada aun fría como el hielo

-La condición de que te dejara ir por tus crímenes es que no volvieras a formar un equipo con nadie

-¿Crímenes? –Se burló Mira –Nunca pudiste comprobar absolutamente nada

-Pero puedo ver a través de tus mentiras con facilidad –Aseguró Yachiyo

Los ojos de Mira se enfriaron de repente –Pero no tienes pruebas

-¿A cuántas chicas sacrificaste para tu beneficio?

-Yo no les hice nada, todas esas chicas murieron porque eran débiles

-Así es, y es por eso que eran tu blanco preferido, ¿me equivoco?

Mira se puso de pie bruscamente, azotando sus manos en la mesa, llamando la atención de todos en el establecimiento por unos segundos antes que perdieran el interés y volvieran a lo suyo

-La situación sigue siendo… no formaré un equipo, Sana y yo solo somos amigas

Yachiyo le miró, aun seria, pero su mirada ya no era tan congelada como lo había sido hace un momento

-Me retiro

Yachiyo solo hizo una seña con la mano, dejándola ir

Mira se fue corriendo de ahí, Yachiyo pidió algo para beber, disculpándose por el ruido

Había algo raro en ella, pero Yachiyo no podía señalar exactamente que era

Cuando Mira llegó al trabajo se sentía cansada, su gema estaba oscura pero no lo suficiente para que saliera su doppel

Tal vez debería ir por una semilla en algún momento

-¿Hola?

Mira levantó la vista, Sana había llegado, de repente toda su frustración y molestia parecían irse y volcarse en mejores sentimientos

-Hey… -Dijo con media sonrisa

-¿Estas bien? ¿Vine muy temprano?

Mira negó con la cabeza, sonriendo enserio –Me topé con una persona no grata… Pero no es nada importante

El oficial llegó esa noche con personas de protección a la infancia con algunas preguntas, la señora Futaba casi les cierra la puerta en la nariz

Sana no parecía estar aún por ninguna parte, una investigación más a fondo en el cuarto reveló un closet medio vacío, pero la señora Futaba no sabía decir si así había sido siempre o había más antes

La falta de reporte de persona extraviada también era sospechosa, junto con el reporte, aunque retirado, de las conductas del padre y como actualmente estaba actuando el hermano mayor

Algo estaba mal en esa familia y poco a poco estaba saliendo a la luz

Mira observaba el cielo nocturno desde su cuarto, esta vez se perdería, pero esperaba que las piezas por fin hubieran caído en su lugar


	6. Crueldad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por sus Kudos y a Digix96 pos su comentario  
> Nuevamente, también gracias a InfinityWarrior por el beteo

Ayer las cosas estaban definitivamente mejor

Ahora había rumores por la presencia de la policía en casa de Futaba se estaba esparciendo

Tenía él que ir a la escuela, los estatales estaban cerca, pero desde que llegó esa mañana ha oído cuchicheos

“¿Qué había hecho mal?” pensaba el muchacho, apenas señaló la habitación de Sana y todo pareció arruinarse

Sana debía de estar dentro del cuarto en ese momento, haciendo lo que sea que hace siempre y siendo una inútil como siempre

¿Qué tal si huyó? ¿Debían hacerse responsable de Sana huyendo? Es decir, su padre ya había dicho que Sana ya no sería parte de su familia, le estaban haciendo el favor de dejarla aun vivir en su casa, si ella huía, ¿no debía de ser su problema?

El pensamiento seguía ahí mientras veía hacia el techo del salón, perdiéndose en la pregunta inicial

“¿Había hecho algo malo?"

Cuando Mira despertó tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible

“¿Por qué sigo soñando con eso?”

Esta vez había sido más fuerte el sueño en esa habitación oscura, y más presente aun la sensación de fuera de agua que sentía dentro del sueño

Mira se levantó de su cama y se acercó a un espejo colgado en la pared de su cuarto

Había dormido bien y a sus horas, sacó su gema y seguía algo oscura por el día anterior, suspiró pesadamente

¿Debería dejar que se oscureciera por completo y doppear? Pero si lo hacía quedaría inconsciente por el día, y ese día era el momento exacto para que cayera la pieza final y el último pilar de la familia Futaba se viniera abajo

Mira volvió a suspirar, sacudió su cabello aun enmarañado por la noche anterior y se dirigió a su closet, abrió un cajón y ahí estaban unas cuantas Grief Seeds

-“Y esto es todo lo que queda” –Dijo Mira para sí misma, tomando una de ellas, tendría en verdad que salir a cazar pronto

Una vez arreglada se dirigió hacia el comedor, sus “padres” esperándola

-“Buenos días” –Les saludó

Ambos se notaron confundidos, Mira se les quedó mirando un momento

-“Uh… ¿Pasa algo?”

-No, nada Kotomi

-¿Esa voz que fue? –Rió un poco el padre

\- ¿Voz? -Preguntó Mira confundida

-Sí, hace un momento hiciste una voz un poco extraña

-¿Te estas quedando sin voz ahora?

-Pues me siento bien… ¿Estoy haciendo una voz extraña ahora?

El padre negó con la cabeza, Mira alzó los hombros –Se me ha de haber atorado algo en la garganta, no creo que sea nada

-Mientras no te enfermes, mi niña –Dijo la madre con el desayuno en las manos, acercándose y acariciando a Mira en la cabeza

Mira le sonrió y prefirió dejar de pensar en el asunto

Cuando Sana volvió a Mikazuki el día anterior, Yachiyo e Iroha se acercaron a ella

Yachiyo le había dicho que había hablado con Mira, y que estaba bien que siguiera hablando con ella siempre y cuando no salieran juntas a cazar brujas

Todo el asunto le recordó a Sana de lo que Mira había dicho el día anterior sobre una “persona no grata”, en verdad esperaba que no se estuviera refiriendo a Yachiyo

-Oye Sana

Sana salió de sus pensamientos, volteando hacia Manaka

-Solo chicas mágicas pueden verte, ¿No es verdad?

Sana le miró confundida, solo asintiendo -¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada en si… juraría que cuando pasé por uno de los salones en la mañana oí que alguien decía tu nombre

La confusión en el rostro de Sana solo incrementó, también mostrando miedo en su rostro

-Tal vez oí mal, pero me pareció muy extraño

Sana parecía que había dejado de entender lo que había dicho Manaka

No, era imposible que alguien pudiera verla, el deseo que pidió a Kyubei no era algo que pudiera deshacerse tan fácilmente de la noche a la mañana, y menos sin saberlo

Algo dentro de Sana le decía que eso estaba mal, y en verdad esperaba que Manaka se hubiera equivocado

De regreso de la escuela la tarde parecía pasar lentamente, el menor de los Futaba miraba hacia el cielo que empezaba a mostrarse anaranjado, ¿Qué debía de hacer? Si volvía a casa en ese momento tal vez habría oficiales de la policía en su casa aun hablando con su mamá

¿Qué debería hacer?

Sus esfuerzos siempre se habían basado en hacer orgullosos a sus padres y dar lo mejor de sí en deportes y en la escuela para ello

Pero estos últimos días ya no sabía que pensar

-Fuuu –le sopló alguien justo detrás de él, pegado a su oreja

El chico dio un salto y vio a una mujer de cabello azulado justo detrás de él, traía ropas extrañas, y sus ojos brillaban de manera sobrenatural

-Hola peque –Le saludó la extraña, el chico de inmediato reconoció la voz

-T-Tu…

-Sí, yo, me sorprende que fueras a la escuela hoy… bueno, no tanto, estás acostumbrado a eso ¿no?

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, quería correr pero su cuerpo no le obedecía, quería gritar pero pareciera que nada saliera de su boca

-Ya estamos cerca de tu casa, ¿No? Vamos para allá

El chico quería negarse, pero entonces recordó que posiblemente los oficiales van a estar en su casa, sería perfecto para que la entregara, solo ella no debía darse cuenta

-Está bien –Sorprendentemente pudo decir

Ambos empezaron a caminar, la chica siempre detrás de él

-¿Quién eres? –Preguntó el chico, la chica no contesto -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Porque se lo merecen

-¿Te hemos hecho algo malo? –La chica parecía de la edad de las estudiantes de su padre o tal vez de la edad de su hermano

-No directamente, pero todos ustedes son horribles personas

El chico parecía confundido al respecto

-Hablo más por el trato a tu hermana

-¿Sana? ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto? ¿Eres su amiga?

La chica se negó a contestar

-Sana es una inútil, es lenta, no puede estudiar, sus calificaciones son mediocres, por eso ya no es parte de la familia

-¿Puedo entonces preguntar qué pasaría si tu estuvieras en los zapatos de Sana?

El chico se quedó en silencio -¿Lo habías pensado? –Aun no hubo respuesta –Lo suponía

Estaban ya en la puerta de su casa

-¿Vas a entrar conmigo?

-Sup

-Ok… -El chico abrió lentamente la puerta, pero no parecía haber nadie adentro

Eso era raro, debía de haber alguien, quien sea, ya era bastante tarde

-¿Pasa algo?

Pero no, no debía dejar que saliera, debía entregarla a las autoridades y librarse de todo eso

-No, nada, pasa

La chica pasó rápidamente, el chico cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro

¿Podría llamarle a alguien? El celular de su hermano estaba con la policía, pero tal vez podía llamar a sus padres para empezar

-Ok, vamos

-¿A dónde?

-Al cuarto de Sana

El chico miró confundido, pero antes que se diera cuenta, la chica ya estaba ahí, ya estaba enfrente del cuarto de Sana, y abrió la puerta, el chico se acercó con cautela

Estaba igual que cuando los oficiales estuvieron ahí la noche anterior, pero algo parecía mal

Había un hedor, un olor bastante fuerte y bastante asqueroso, de los que te hacen querer volcarte a vomitar

-¿A que huele?

-Quiero que veas esto –Dijo la chica, moviendo la cama, empujándola lo más posible de su lugar original, se veía un agujero dentro

“¡¿Qué rayos?!” Pensó el chico, y de repente sintió que lo empujaban, no tuvo tiempo de voltearse para sostenerse de algo y cayó por el agujero

La caída no fue fuerte, o mínimo no se sintió como tal, algo había amortiguado la caída

-Auch…

El chico trató de ponerse de pie, pero seguía resbalándose con algo

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó una voz en la oscuridad, una voz que el chico reconocía

-¿Sana? ¿Aquí estabas? ¡Hubieras gritado que aquí estabas! ¡Inútil! – ¿Había caído aquí en algún momento y por eso no estaba en su cuarto? Vaya broma

-¿Hermanito? No me puedo mover, ¿podrías ayudarme?

El chico se quejó hastiado mientras lograba ponerse de pie, mínimo esto sería una cosa menos de la cual preocuparse

-Ok, ¿dónde estás?

Apenas se movió, el olor le golpeo de inmediato, olía realmente asqueroso, esta vez no pudo evitar vomitar

Y en ese momento del agujero de arriba cayó una luz, una esfera de luz sobrenatural que parecía apagarse mientras caía

El chico miró a su alrededor mientras la esfera se apagaba, y lo que vio lo horrorizo

-¿Hermanito? ¿Me ayudas?

Lo que vio, como estaba Sana, la posición en la que estaba, como la sangre salía y había hecho un lodazal debajo de él que era lo que no le permitía ponerse de pie, como él estaba cubierto en lodo y sangre

Los ojos de Sana

El chico empezó a gritar, empezó a llorar, tratando de alejarse, tratando de salir de ahí, mientras oía la voz de sana, mas distorsionada cada vez, pidiéndole su ayuda

Sana ya no podía ser ayudada

El chico siguió gritando en la habitación oscura, sin que nadie pudiera responder

-Y… listo… eso fue todo, seguro te sientes fatal ¿eh?

El chico no respondió, seguía en el trance

-Ve a casa, solo olvida que yo te mandé, caminaras solo y sin rumbo a tu casa después de ese recuerdo, y cuando llegues, podrás arrepentirte todo lo que quieras –Le dijo Mira, acariciándole la cabeza

El chico se dio media vuelta y empezó a retirarse

Mira sonrió, eso sería todo, su gema estaba oscura para cuando terminó, pero nada que doppear en ese momento no arreglara

-¿Mira?

La voz la sacó de pensamientos, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo Sana acercándose

-¿Tu qué haces aquí?

-Sentí una bruja cerca y estaba persiguiéndola…

-Oh… -Dijo Mira, tratando de ocultar su gema

-¿Tú también la sentiste? ¿Con quién estabas? –Sana trató de asomarse pero Mira la detuvo, provocando confusión en ella

Debía de pensar en algo rápido –Era un chico que estaba con un beso de bruja, usé mis poderes para mandarlo a casa –Sonaba convincente, aunque Sana no parecía del todo convencida

-Ya… veo… -Dijo Sana, mirando hacia donde se había ido el chico

-Bueno, la bruja está cerca, iré a buscarla

-Podemos ir juntas si quieres –Dijo Sana sin pensar

-¡NO!

El grito de Mira hizo a Sana retroceder, Mira respiró pesadamente

-Tu no vengas… ¡No te atrevas a meterte mientras peleo! –Dijo en un tono amenazador, buscó en sus bolsillos y le arrojo a Sana una Grief Seed y se fue de ahí rápidamente

Sana sintió un nudo en su garganta, ¿Qué había pasado?


	7. Meltdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa por la espera  
> El proximo cierre de Magireco NA me pego de lleno y no tuve el animo para continuar hasta ahora, pero esta historia sigue  
> nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios y a InfinityWarrior por el beteo del cap

Esa cosa amorfa estaba tratando de aplastarla, Mira solo le observó con los ojos en blanco

Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era un completo desperdicio

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo entonces?

-No obtendré una Grief Seed de esto –Dijo en monótono, esquivando con un solo movimiento, pero aun su cabeza no estaba en la pelea, no realmente

Algo de como actuó con Sana la hacía sentir nauseas

“No debí haberle gritado”, “¿por qué le grite?” seguía repitiéndose en su mente

Bueno, ese ruido dejaría de molestar pronto, mira sentía esa mascara formarse en su rostro

Solo se dejó caer, recordando bellos sueños

***

-¡Vamos! ¡Haz algo!

La chica estiraba los brazos tratando de salir de la masa azulosa que la empezaba a rodear, la bruja no tardaría en devorarla, miraba en desesperación a Mira

-¡Mira! ¡Ayuda!

Y sus suplicas empezaban a ser una molestia

-¡No puedo ayudarte desde aquí! ¡Usa tus poderes!

-¡P-Pero-!

Tal vez algo de su repertorio le pudiera ayudar, pero no debía

Esa chica es débil, no vale la pena ayudarle, no sobrevivirá otra bruja

-¡MIRA!

Mira volteó a la gema de la chica siendo engullida y de repente algo captó su atención

-¡Ok! ¡Haré lo posible para salvarte de esta! ¡Pero es la última vez! ¡Me debes una Grief Seed! –Dijo Mira haciendo aparecer armas con magia

La chica sonrió aliviada, esperanzada aunque sintiera que el mundo la destrozaría, le dedicó esa sonrisa a su amiga, Mira le sonrió de vuelta

Cuando Mira salió del laberinto, salió sola, dos Grief Seeds en la mano

-Nuestra deuda esta saldada –Dijo Mira en un murmullo, mirando una de las Grief Seeds en sus manos

-¿Lo hiciste a propósito?

La voz salió de la nada, Mira se colocó a la defensiva inmediatamente

-Estabas dejando morir a tu compañera hasta que viste que su gema estaba juntando demasiadas impurezas –Dijo la peliazul –la salvaste solo para que se volviera una bruja

El silencio se volvió pesado, sofocante

-¿Eres tú Azamaju Mira?

Mira observó a la chica

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Nanami Yachiyo

Una de las encargadas de las zonas de Kamihama

-No hice nada que rompiera su trato, se supone que las brujas de la zona Chou son para las chicas que viven en esta zona

-¿Puedes probar que realmente vives en la zona?

Mira rápidamente intentó huir, Yachiyo le siguió rápidamente

Ambas sombras en la noche, saltando de edificio a edificio

Mira intentaba ganar paso pero Yachiyo era más rápida, no tardó mucho en acorralarla

Le hizo varios cuestionamientos sobre su magia, le dejo permanecer en la ciudad siempre y cuando ya no hiciera equipo con ninguna persona

Esa bruja…

Pero eso hizo que Mira desapareciera y que apareciera Kotomi

No contaba unirse a un equipo si nadie se enteraba o si Kotomi era quien entraba

Así de simple, solo daría su nombre a las chicas que se vieran lo más débiles, las que se vieran más débiles y a todas y cada una les robaría su poder, sería solo de ella

¿Dónde fue que su convicción cambio? Tal vez cuando las cosas se tornaron extrañas en Kamihama

Sus memorias empiezan a ser extrañas desde ese momento, desde se volvió un doppel en vez de volverse bruja

Volverse Doppel aun así no se sentía bien, pero también era más divertido que estar en perpetua cacería, además volvía a perfecta normalidad, ahora podría usar sus poderes cuanto quisiera, solo necesitaba estar lo suficientemente lejos para la trasformación y no lastimar a nadie

Parte de ella se preguntaba cómo habían aparecido los doppels, tal vez era una evolución de la chica mágica, después de poco ya no habría más brujas, ya todas las chicas mágicas se volverían doppels, primero aquí en Kamihama, luego se extendería, sonaba lógico

“¿No extrañas arrojar a una chica a su final?”

No realmente, esas chicas hubieran muerto de todas maneras, si no era contra una bruja, volviéndose una, no era por malicia que lo hacía, aunque la maldita de Yachiyo dijera lo contrario

_Yachiyo… es un poco estricta pero no es mala persona_

Este recuerdo

_Ella e Iroha me recibieron en _______ y yo he estado feliz desde entonces_

Esto no es mío

Y Mira abrió los ojos, estaba completamente sola otra vez en un callejón, pero esta vez parecía no ser tan tarde

Miró a sus manos, una semilla estaba en ellas, al parecer su doppel la había conseguido

Eso es bueno, podría dárselo a Iroha mas tarde

Los pensamientos se detuvieron de repente

-¿Quién es “Iroha”?

Mira miró entonces su gema, y algo de ella parecía… mal

Estaba como siempre, pura, perfecta, sin ninguna clase de quiebre, pero el color estaba mal, era igual de verde pero era otra tonalidad completamente

Mira se quedó observándola en confusión y horror, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Al día siguiente el día parecía empezar como cualquier otro, pero Sana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos

-¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó Yachiyo, Sana negó con la cabeza, pero Yachiyo sabía que algo estaba pasando -¿Tiene que ver con Azamaju Mira? –Sana se paralizó un momento -¿Te hizo algo?

-No, no me hizo nada, ayer la vi mientras regresaba a casa… había una bruja cerca de su zona y…

-¿Te dijo que la acompañaras? –Yachiyo parecía seria

-… todo lo contrario

De repente se oyó a alguien tocando la puerta de la villa con bastante desesperación

Confundida, Yachiyo fue a abrir para encontrarse a Tsuruno y Manaka, al parecer con falta de aire

-¿Tsuruno?

-¡Prendan la televisión en las noticias ahora!

Iroha oyó y rápidamente encendió la televisión

-Un caso lamentable –Dijo el presentador, pero lo que captó la atención de todas las presentes fue que una foto de Sana estaba en la esquina de las noticias

-¿Qué…?

-¡Eres tú, Sana! –Gritó Felicia

-Se les pide a la audiencia que en caso de tener alguna información del paradero de Futaba Sana la compartan lo más pronto posible con las autoridades de Kamihama

Los presentadores siguieron hablando sobre la noticia por un momento más, sobre el profesor Futaba o sobre como el menor de ellos estaba declarando que había visto el cuerpo de su hermana debajo de la cama de su cuarto

El mundo pareció detenerse para Sana, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Su respiración se volvió dificultosa

-¿Sana? ¡Sana!

La habitación dio vueltas y de repente Sana ya no supo de si

-Efectivamente hay algo malo

-Lo presentía…

Mira se había encaminado a la tienda de la coordinadora apenas se había hecho de día, Mitama sabía mucho de la naturaleza de las gemas y sabia cerrar la boca, Mira tenía la seguridad de ir con ella y que no le causara problemas

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a mi gema?

-¿Hace… cuanto que no la limpias perfectamente? No, más bien, ¿Cuántas veces has dejado que se oscurezca completamente?

-¿Eso de los Doppels? He dejado que salga regularmente, ¿Hay algún problema?

Mitama miró con ojos serios a Mira –Hacer Doppel seguido acarrea problemas a tu alma, todos los efectos aun no son muy conocidos por nadie, pero al parecer este es uno de ellos

-¿Y qué está pasando? ¿Me voy a morir o algo?

Mitama negó con la cabeza -Es un problema con tu magia inherente y con la cantidad de veces que has hecho doppel, al parecer, algunos recuerdos que has robado se han mezclado con tu alma

-No son robados –Se quejó Mira, para luego suspirar -¿Es reversible?

Mitama asintió –Pareciera ser, pero no estoy del todo segura… mantén tus poderes al mínimo, no te transformes ni uses tus poderes y usa Grief Seeds para recuperarte

-Como usted diga, Coordinadora

De todas maneras ya había terminado todo, no habría necesidad de usar sus poderes pronto

Después que Sana se desmayara, Tsuruno y Felicia fueron a la escuela, saliendo de ella se reunieron de nuevo en la villa mikazuki, Sana parecía que aún estaba inconsciente, Felicia vigilando afuera de la puerta arriba

-Juntando toda la información que tenemos, los padres de Sana están en problemas porque Sana no aparece

-Así parece ser, también parece ser que el profesor que intento abusar de la chica en la facultad de medicina es el padre de Sana

-¿Pero cómo pasó todo esto?

-¡Chicas! -Felicia regreso a toda prisa con las demás abajo en la sala de estar-Oí un ruido dentro del cuarto y entre ¡y me di cuenta que Sana ya no estaba en el cuarto!

-¡¿Qué?!

¿Qué había pasado exactamente?

Sana pensaba que ya nunca volvería a ese lugar, ya no había por que volver

Pero estaba ahí, sentada en la sala junto con su familia

Todos menos su hermano menor estaban ahí, cabizbajos, viendo el suelo

Sana pensaba que era la primera vez que los veía así, derrotados, siempre los veía como la orgullosa familia Futaba, en la que ella no podía pertenecer por lo inútil que era, como estaban en ese momento eran irreconocibles a como Sana los conocía

-¿Alguna idea de donde podría estar? Podríamos preguntar en la escuela si es que sigue asistiendo

-Ya lo hice –Dijo su madre casi en un murmullo –La dieron de baja ya

-Si nos permitieran el registro de asistencia y luego a partir de la fecha buscamos en las cámaras de seguridad

No funcionaria, aunque lo hicieran dejarían de notar su presencia después que ella pidió su deseo

Su hermano mayor no estaba aportando nada a la conversación, estaba solo sentado mirando al suelo, con la mirada perdida

-Cómo podríamos…

-¿No sabes nada de tu propia hija?

Esas palabras parecieron clavarse en la madre de Sana

-T-Tú… ¡Tú dijiste que la dejáramos de tratar como parte de la familia!

-Y tú aceptaste

-¡Es que…! –Las palabras no llegaron a su boca, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a mostrarse en su rostro

El señor Futaba asintió, Sana podía verlo en los rostros de ambos

No era realmente que se arrepintieran de algo o su parecido, era que sin ella ellos estaban en un problema

-La chica de cabello azul –Pronuncio el mayor en un murmullo

-Vas a empezar de nuevo –Dijo exasperadamente su padre

-¡Él también dijo verla! ¡Esa chica es la causante de todo esto! ¡Esa chica de cabello azul en el traje negro!

-¿Esa chica? –Aunque no pudieran oírla, Sana lo dijo en voz alta

Una chica de cabello azul y traje negro

La mente de Sana se dirigió hacia una persona en particular


	8. Lamentos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ha pasado tiempo  
> Desde el cierre de Magia Record NA he estado un poco desanimada con el fic pero ahora he decidido retomarlo para finalizarlo  
> Quedaría un capitulo que quedará de epílogo que publicare los proximos dias, espero disfruten  
> Nuevamente gracias a InfinityWarrior por betarme el cap

Saliendo del trabajo Mira se sentía mejor, el cielo anaranjado, los rayos del sol cálidamente tocando su piel, todo parecía en orden

Esas personas estaban pagando por lo suyo, por todo lo malo que le habían hecho a Sana

Y todo había salido perfectamente

Si una cosa Mira se arrepentía es no haber estado ahí para ver a la madre de Sana llorar, estaba bastante segura que habría llorado, se habría arrepentido de no saber nada de su hija, de donde estaba en ese momento

Mira seguía con paso ligero, hasta dando pequeños saltitos de lo feliz que se sentía en ese momento

Su teléfono vibro levemente, era Yuuko

-¿Diga?

-“¿Estas con Sana? Dios, no me imagine que su familia fuera tan horrible”

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

-“Está en todas las noticias, andan buscando a Sana como locos, es decir, no parece a la foto pero el apellido es el mismo”

Espera, ¿esto llego a las noticias? Vaya montón de llorones

-Pues te imaginaras que Sana no quiere regresar

-“Me imagino… en verdad, que horrible familia”

-Sí, tú lo has di-

La llamada la había distraído, de repente frente a ella, la pequeña chica mágica, completamente transformada ya en traje estaba frente a ella

-“¿Mira?”

-Yuuko, te llamo luego –Mira colgó rápido, mirando a la chica frente a ella a los ojos

No parecía feliz, pero tampoco parecía molesta, estaba bastante seria, pero que no estuviera molesta era un alivio para Mira

-¿Por qué estas transformada?

-Quiero hablar contigo Mira

-¿Es con respecto a las noticias?

Sana asintió

-Ok, vamos a un lugar más cómodo

El techo de un edificio sin importancia, frente a frente, las dos chicas mágicas se miraban a los ojos

-¿Fuiste tú?

-¿Qué cosa?

-La que le hiciste eso a mi familia

El hecho que los llamara de esa forma le daba un vuelco al estomago

Mira se rió entre dientes –Que les llames “familia” es una mala broma, a esas personas que te repudiaron y te dijeron que eras una inútil

Sana permaneció en silencio

-Esas personas te dijeron que no eras ya parte de esa familia, ¿Y aun así?

“Así es, aun así las considero parte de mi familia”

Mira se sujetó la cabeza, gruñendo bajo de dolor, Sana se asustó un poco

-¿Mira? ¿Estás bien?

La chica levantó la mirada-¿Por qué… aun los ves cómo familia? ¿Después de todo lo que te hicieron?

Sana se mordió su labio, tomo aire

-A…A pesar que te agradezco que… te hayas preocupado por mi… no debiste de haber hecho eso…

Sana quería gritar, pero su voz no alcanzaba a más alto, solo salía como palabras sin tono, a pesar que en verdad quería alzar la voz, que quería gritarle fuerte, que quería demostrarle a Mira que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había hecho

Pero a pesar de ser incapaz, Mira entendió, sus ojos encendiéndose de furia

-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Esas personas se lo merecen! ¡Demonios! ¡Las alimentaría a una bruja de ser necesario!

El color en el rostro de Sana desapareció, la sola idea la llenaba de terror

-¿Por qué…? -Dijo en un murmullo

La pregunta quedó en el aire, pudiendo significar miles de cosas

“¿Por qué haces esto por mí?” Completó la voz en la cabeza de Mira

Mira también se lo preguntaba, Sana le caía bien pero ella empezó con su plan apenas la conoció, algo de lo que había visto en los recuerdos se Sana la había movido

¿Pero por qué?

“Eso es fácil” Varias voces en su cabeza empezaron a sonar fuertemente, haciendo que Mira se encogiera en dolor

-¿Mira? –Sana estaba asustada

Sana quería hablar con ella, quería arreglar las cosas, aunque no sabía por dónde empezar, lo que había hecho Mira era algo muy difícil de remediar

La cabeza de Mira mientras tanto estaba doliendo fuertemente, claro que la niña del gato le traía curiosidad, pero no fue por eso que estaba haciendo eso

“Fue porque experimentaste lo mismo”

“¿O no lo hiciste?”

“¿Eso de tu madre y tu padre es tuyo?”

“¿Quién eres, Azamaju Mira?”

Un segundo y Mira ya estaba transformada, tomando a Sana de las manos

-Ya entendí lo que pasa

-¿M-Mira?

-En verdad… me agradas… antes de todo esto… me daba curiosidad… eso… no puedo asegurar que sea verdad… pero es lo que siento ahora… -Mira le sonrió, una sonrisa triste -¿Sabes...? No puedo modificar memorias de otras chicas mágicas… Si pudiera…

Sana aún estaba confundida, Mira le sonrió un poco más feliz, suavizando su agarre

-No puedo arreglar lo que hice… y la verdad, no lo siento… toda la verdad es que nunca había hecho algo así por alguien… o eso creo

Sana aun parecía incomoda

-No me arrepiento de lo que hice, así que, ¿Qué harás? Lo que hice no tiene solución, no hay posible arreglo más que el tiempo que los cure

-Por favor aléjate de mi familia –Dijo Sana con una mirada seria

-Lo prometo, ya el daño que quería hacer, lo he hecho…

Un silencio incomodo

-Me iré de Kamihama, la verdad no me siento cómoda aquí… Yo no quería ponerte triste

Mira la soltó, se empezó a alejar, aun transformada

Sana aun no sabía que hacer o que decir, no quería que Mira se fuera, pero después de todo lo que había hecho y pasado, Sana también creía que era lo mejor

-De hecho… se me ocurre una forma de arreglar las cosas…

Sana parpadeó confundida

-Hay algunas chicas mágicas que pueden disfrazarse de otras, eso servirá… Vuelve a casa Sana… al hogar donde si te esperan

Sana permaneció en silencio

-Si lamento haberte puesto triste –Dijo Mira para luego saltar a la siguiente azotea e irse rápidamente

Ninguna de las dos se había dado cuenta que Yachiyo estaba observando, y luego que siguió con cuidado a Mira

Mira siguió por los techos, la expresión de su rostro en blanco, siguió adelante y adelante hasta que llego a los límites de la ciudad

Ahí se quedó al filo de un edificio, con su celular a la mano, marcó a Yuuko

-“¿Hola?”

-“¿Yuuko? Soy yo, Sana”

-“¡Ah! ¡Sana! ¡Vi las noticias! ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué me llamas del teléfono de Mira? Por algún motivo tu hermanito está diciendo que estas muerta”

-“Estoy bien, no sé por qué está inventando algo así… Yuuko…”

-“¿Si?”

-“Me iré con Mira de Kamihama lo más seguro”

-“¡¿Ah?! ¿Pero por qué?”

-“Por lo de mi familia, se lo he pedido de favor… por favor cuida mucho a Shortcake por mi”

-“Ok, no haré muchas preguntas, seguro es algo serio, pásense un día a saludar si están por la zona”

-“Ok… Muchas gracias, bueno”

Y entonces colgó

Yachiyo se acercó con cuidado

-Hice lo que Sana haría, sé que no oiría su voz ni la notaria de otra manera

-¿Dejaras Kamihama?

-Eso planeo… me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando… mis memorias se están mezclando

-¿Tus memorias?

Aun Yachiyo estaba alerta, algo de lo que estaba pasando no le agradaba nada

-No tiene sentido que te cuente, Yachiyo

Yachiyo se colocó a su lado, traía una semilla en sus manos, pero Mira parecía no darse cuenta

-Pero ¿Sabes? Lo intenté, en verdad lo intenté, intenté hacer que Sana se olvidara de lo que había pasado, sé que mis poderes no funcionan en otras chicas mágicas y aun así, aun así lo intenté, aun así lo intenté, aunasilointenté aunasilointenté

á͙̣̬̳͖͖̇̑ͧ͌̄u̺̞n͉͐͡ḁ͓̄ͦs͕̳͖̮͓ͅi͉̫͇̜̘̰̮l̺o͈in̜̯̖̘̲͙ͧ̌̽͒̍ͦt̂ẽ̏̔̊̉̓͒͝n͙͉͇͋̽̃t̩̺̥͉͓͔ͥ͌͐̌̈̅ͬͅé̶aͨü͉͇̘̟͙̐̈́̌͋ṅ̪̰̦̻ͭͮ͆̕a̭̤̫͛ͤ̒s̝͖̮̦̘͈ͅiͦͪ͊̃͌̂̚҉͕̺͓̳͚̙̲l̹̙̥̤̘̤͒ͯ̃̿̇̚oͪ̉i̮͎̫ͯ̋͗͞n̗͖̲ṫ̊͑͋̉̑̚͘e̹̭͔͖̩̳͖͑̐̊ͨ̔͐̾n̥̜̼̋ͥͬt̴̲͖̒̽é̸̙͈̰̦̟͈̲ͦͦ̉̃̅͗̈aͥ̚un͂̓ͬ͌͌a̔̒͂͌ş̈͑̓͑ͧ̔i͖͈͉̮̤͇̗ͤ̉̋ͧͧ̎ͯ͡l̺̗͈̗̝ͪͥ̏̌̅o̳̠̘i̛̿͂̋̀ͤn͔̼͚̽ͬ͆tͬ͗ͪ̅e͔͎̭̒̽ͨ͢nt̃̈́ͫ͌ͮẹ̦́̏̿

-¡Tu gema se está ennegreciendo!

-Me volveré doppel ¿verdad? No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrándome…

-No, no es eso, necesitas estar más en Kamihama –Le explicó –No sabemos hasta donde llega el radio que permite los Doppels

Los ojos de Mira por fin se posaron en Yachiyo

-Ah… ¿esta transformación es solo en la ciudad?

-Sí, así es

-Es decir… si camino un poco más adelante… definitivamente me volveré una bruja

Como lo había dicho le traía escalofríos a Yachiyo, su voz había sido casi monótona hasta ahora, eso, justamente eso, era la primera vez en ese momento que la oía tener algo de sentimiento en su voz

-Eso… suena muy bien

Mira rápidamente se puso de pie y salió corriendo 

-¡No lo hagas! –Yachiyo no tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, trataba de detenerla pero sabía lo rápida que era, y el área para acorralarla se acababa

-¡Esto se siente como yo! ¡Esto es definitivamente algo que yo haría!

-¡Detente ahora!

-¡Amo esto! ¡Amo esto!

La gema de Mira empezó a temblar y quebrarse poco a poco, llenándose de maldiciones

-En verdad…

La gema se quebró, mostrando la Grief Seed

-Lamento hacerte entristecer, Sana

Cuando Sana llego a casa, Iroha le abrazo muy fuerte

-¿Estas bien Sana?

-Si… estoy bien

-Aun las noticias siguen hablando de ti –Dijo Felicia, no realmente sintiendo la seriedad de lo que estaba pasando

-Se lo que pasó, por eso, me gustaría pedirles un favor

-¿Qué necesitas Sana?

-¿Pueden llamar a Rena-san aquí?

Al día siguiente en la tarde, un video de se subió a redes sociales, la ubicación era en Mitakihara, subida en un perfil recién creado en un centro de computo

El video consistía en una chica idéntica a Sana en un cuarto semi oscuro que no se podía apreciar detalles detrás de ella, sin embargo se podía ver perfectamente el rostro de la chica

-Buenas tardes, he decidido salir a la luz debido a las recientes noticias que han llegado a mis oídos –Decía la chica la voz de Sana –Sobre la familia Futaba, acusada de negligencia

La chica paraba un poco, era obvio que tenía un papel de notas frente a ella

-Mi nombre es Futaba Sana, quiero informar que estoy viva, por mi propia voluntad escape de casa, no debido al trato que recibía de mi familia, sino por mi propio egoísmo –Todo lo que había dicho parecía en monótono de manera muy falsa

-Re-, digo, Sana, sigue leyendo –En bajo volumen se oía una voz cerca de la cámara, no demandando, sino como tratando que el video continuara

-¡Esta bien! No quería que esto llegara a mayores, estoy bien y pido que no me busquen, estoy viviendo por propia decisión en otro lugar y mi padre me deposita seguido dinero por lo que no se le puede acusar de negligencia, ¿Están idiotas o algo?

El rubor en el rostro de la verdadera Sana se intensificaba mientras seguía viendo el video

-Rena en verdad es muy directa, ¿no es verdad? –Dijo un poco nerviosa Iroha

Le habían explicado al situación a Madoka y ella había accedido a ayudarles, lograron encontrar un lugar de grabación y Rena y Kaede se quedaron por esa tarde en su casa

-¡Oh! ¡El video está saliendo en las noticias! –Dijo Felicia algo emocionada

Sana seguía apenada y completamente sonrojada, pero parece que lo que había pasado había disipado algo de la carga sobre sus padres

Mira aun así había hecho mucho daño, posiblemente se terminarían mudando

-¿Puedo decirte la verdad? –Le preguntó Felicia

-¿A-ah? Dime…

-Tus padres son horribles personas, si merecían una lección –Aseguró Felicia

-Pero lo que paso con Azamaju Mira fue demasiado –Dijo Yachiyo, había llegado con unas tazas de té caliente para todas

-Yachiyo… Mira…

-Salió de Kamihama el mismo día que se vieron, no supe a donde fue pero te dejó esto de regalo de despedida

Yachiyo extendió la mano y deposito en las manos de Sana una Grief Seed, su diseño era un poco extraño como un ojo en un espejo, pero Sana sabía que era un regalo importante

-Muchas gracias –Sana dijo en tono bajo


	9. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a InfinityWarrior por el beteo

Habían pasado varios días y la casa se sentía sola, poco a poco los muebles iban desapareciendo

Trataron de contactar con Sana en el perfil recién creado y ella les había respondido que no necesitaba los muebles, solo la ropa, y que la dejaran con una amiga de la escuela, lo que intentaron hacer con la mayor privacidad posible

La vida de los 4 estaba arruinada, tendrían que proteger mucho su identidad para poder comenzar de nuevo en algún lado

El hijo menor era el que habría sufrido más psicológicamente y había tenido una alucinación como consecuencia

El padre de Sana pensó en detener ese dinero que se depositaba en automático a la cuenta de Sana, pero dándose cuenta que eso era lo que los había salvado, decidió dejarlo

Mientras terminaban la mudanza, la madre de Sana miraba el cielo de la mañana, la chica del video no parecía mucho a Sana, pero de hecho parecía que tenía problemas recordando como Sana era antes

Recordaba que era lenta, que la sacaba de quicio, recordaba sus notas mediocres

¿Pero aparte de eso?

¿Cómo era la sonrisa de Sana? ¿Cómo se comportaba? ¿Siempre había sido tan arrogante como en el video? ¿Alguien la había hecho cambiar? La forma de sus ojos, o su manera de hablar era extraña, o al menos eso parecía, pero no lograba señalar exactamente que era extraño

Pero había una pequeña cosa que iluminaba sus ideas, que Sana había salido de donde quiera que estuviera a ayudarlos, cuando tal vez ellos no lo merecían

Era la primera vez que se sentía de esa manera, tanto un poco culpable como con ganas de querer ir a verla, querer ver eso que no vio o lograr señalar lo que estaba mal en ese video

Pero también, sabía que Sana se había ido sin avisar por una razón, no es como si ellos se fueran a dar cuenta y lo demostraron justamente no dándose cuenta y por más que le doliera, sabía que era una realidad

Sana ya no era parte de la familia Futaba, y eso estaba bien, parece que Sana no quiere ya formar parte de ellos

Mira ya no apareció en la tienda, en verdad se había ido de Kamihama

Sana pasaba por la tienda y una persona nueva estaba ocupando el lugar de Mira, en los tablones de personas perdidas solo hay anuncios de una tal Kotomi, aunque ella se parece un poco a Mira, había algo en su rostro que le hacía creer a Sana que no eran la misma persona

Mira siempre parecía hacer lo que ella quisiera, seguro estaría bien donde quiera que estuviera

Aun así, guardaría esa Grief Seed con cuidado, solo la usaría si fuera necesario

En el futuro por supuesto que la usará, en ese futuro contra las Magius y su deseo, donde todo lo que pasó con Mira pareciera un sueño comparado con lo que estará pasando

Y Sana podría asegurar que oyó la voz de Mira animándola cuando uso la Grief Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer, espero haya cumplido sus expectativas  
> En verdad me disculpo por el enorme hiatus que ocurrió entre los últimos capítulos  
> Dedicado a InfinityWarrior, en verdad gracias por tu apoyo y ayuda con este fic, tu fuiste quien impulsaste su creación y me ayudo a sacarlo adelante  
> ¡Muchas Gracias por todos sus comentarios y Kudos!


End file.
